


Insecurity

by Fluid_Thoughts



Series: Hades AU [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluid_Thoughts/pseuds/Fluid_Thoughts
Summary: Just a quick little drabble about some of Carmilla's insecurity while pregnant with the twins to say thank you for all the support and love I've gotten for this story. More to come, Happy Reading!





	

“Kitten, come on, you have to come to court.”   
Laura lay propped up on her elbow next to Carmilla on their huge bed trying desperately not to smile at her wife’s pout. She had been trying to coax her out of bed for the past hour, but so far nothing was working.  
“I won’t kiss you until you get out of this bed Carm, I don’t care how cute you look.”  
But her wife only shook her head and burrowed further into the silk sheets, her arm snaking out to latch tightly onto Laura. Before she could protest she was yanked into Carmilla’s little nest, her wife clinging to her happily.   
“Carmilla I swear to the Gods- “  
She was cut off by a large smacking kiss. Internally she sighed with defeat, she knew that her wife was going to ignore her for once. She couldn’t help the sigh she let out into her mouth, reluctantly returning the expectant pressure. They adjusted their positions so that Carmilla lay on her back with Laura hovering over her on her knees, hands pressed into the pillow behind her wife’s head. She broke the kiss with a little smile, pressing their noses together.  
“Come on Kitten, come eat with me.”  
“Why can’t I just eat you instead?” She asked with a smug grin, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. Laura laughed gently as she rubbed their noses together.  
“Because you can hardly reach your toes let alone do anything more energetic.”  
Immediately Carmilla’s happy little smile vanished into another hurt pout. Her dark eyes widened in indignation and she turned her head away from Laura’s in a huff. She wiggled slightly, trying to get Laura away from her. Confused, Laura cocked her head, her wife always wanted her close, not five seconds ago, she was clutching on to her like her favourite book.  
“Hey, hey. What’s wrong? Kitten? Hey, come on, look at me, tell me what’s wrong.”  
But her wife stubbornly kept looking the other way while wriggling as best she could. She started muttering under her breath as she moved, still not paying attention to her very confused Queen.  
“I can’t hear you Carm.”  
More hurt whispers and mumbles.  
“What?”  
“I’m fat.” She finally broke with an exasperated sigh.

What? Suddenly everything clicked into place; her reluctance to leave the bed, her refusal to eat or see the dead. She was self-conscious. Gods her wife was adorable. She smiled down at her embarrassed little kitty.  
“You’re beautiful Carm. And what you’re carrying is beautiful. I’ve never seen you look so radiant okay? You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Laura cooed, using her index fingers to draw Carmilla’s head back towards her. “You’re pregnant with our babies,” she whispered in awe, “I am so in love with you right now. Everyone is going to see exactly how much I love you, how much we love each other. They’ll be happy for us. No one thinks you’re fat.”  
Carmilla peeked up at her from behind her bangs, her hand moving between them to rest on her swollen stomach, knuckles brushing Laura’s pelvis.   
“Promise you still love me? You’ll still come back, even if I look like this?”  
“Always, I’m offended you even have to ask…but I do have some good news.”

She trailed off with her own smug grin, Carmilla’s impatient face making her fall even further in love with her.  
“What Laura? Cutie I swear of you don’t tell me what it is…”  
“You’ll what?” Laura asked with an amused grin, “Hug me to death?”  
Carmilla glared from beneath her. Relenting, Laura leaned forward and kissed her nose.  
“I talked to Mattie and…she said that while you’re pregnant, I get to stay down here with you.” Laura barely got to finish her sentence before Carmilla had pulled her down into a dizzying kiss, stealing her breath away. Thoughts of insecurity, breakfast and judging the dead fled Laura’s mind as Carmilla slid her talented tongue into her mouth.   
“Thank you Sweetheart, I love you so much.”  
“Mmm love you two Carm.” She smiled against her wife’s lips but sighed at Theo’s loud obnoxious knocking that pounded through their chambers. Laura felt Carmilla scowl against her face.  
“Wanna go and make Theo clean up after Cerberus?” Laura asked, kissing her wife’s cheek.  
“Always Cutie, lead the way.”

Laura had never been happier as she followed her waddling wife to the fields of the dead, Theo’s whining in her ears and thoughts of twin babies running through her head.


End file.
